1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to methods and systems for substrate processing and more specifically to methods and systems for reducing line roughness.
2. Description of Related Art
Patterns are used to make structures on a substrate to make a device for use in semiconductor applications. Patterns have stochastic variations that appear as line edge roughness or line width changes. Line edge roughness, as well as line width roughness, limits the quality of the end product semiconductor device.
Most film deposition tools or curing tools are typically configured to make the substrate as flat as possible. If the film or layer creates tensile stress as a result of processing, then there are no serious issues with line edge roughness. However, many films or layers create compressive stress on silicon. When those films or layers are etched to make fine patterns for semiconductor devices, these films or layers tend to show “wiggling”, which are variations from the ideal line and space pattern of structures. When the variations or line roughness become substantial, line roughness can affect the performance of the device in the semiconductor application. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to reduce the line roughness during film or layer patterning or curing processes.